Years fly by
by Lunamusicgirl
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha after she found out that Inyasha slept with Kikyo. But Kagome becomes pregnant. After her children are born she swears never to talk about the feudal era again. But what happens if the kids go through the well? kagxinu and others
1. Chapter 1

**Years fly by **

**Epilogue **

"Inuyasha how could you!?" Kagome yelled. "I thought you where on the right track. How could you after all we've been through and what about last night!?" Kagome's hands reached up to her neck where Inuyasha mate mark had once been.

The half-daemon just stood there. "Kagome, I....." He tried to say something but was cut off by Kagome. "I thought you cared about me, I wanted to live with you and what do you do?! Sleep with me one night and the next night you go to Kikyo! And now you come here to tell me that you want her! Inuyasha you are so heartless!!!!!"

Kagome broke into angry tears. "And so you should know, I'm pregnant!!" She yelled at Inuyasha through sobs. Inuyasha stiffened, his eyes flashed. "Kagome, I didn't want to hurt you and I have nothing to do with Kikyo. Really yesterday I went to save her and she put this spell on me…."

Kagome was really mad now "Think of something new. Now she's your mate. I was just the second hand Kikyo." Inuyasha was taken aback. Kagome turned around and left the clearing still crying.

Inuyasha ran after her and stopped her. "SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground. The force of her sit knocked him out cold.

*******

"Inuyasha, are you ok? What happened?" asked a worried male voice. The voice belonged to the monk Miroku. "Hey recognise this position Kagome sited him" he heard the high voice of the fox daemon Shippo. "But, why did she sit him? Kagome hasn't sited him for a while not since Naraku died." A women's voice joined the others, the voice belonged to Sango the daemon slayer.

Inuyasha finally cracked an eye open. He sniffed around and his ears twitched something was wrong. "What happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up. "Um….well," Sango handed him a letter.

_To all_

_I am going back to my own time. I won't come back for a while._

_Sango, Miroku may you both have many children. Shippo, I hope you meet the love of you're life soon. Lady Kaede may you have good health. To all others may you always be happy._

_Kagome Higurashi _

"What did you do to her??? She hasn't even mentioned you?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "Kagome found out that I was with Kikyo yesterday. I told you she had died last night and I was going to tell Kagome but you know. Before Kikyo died she placed some kind of spell on me and I ……made her my mate."

He finished off. There was a dead silence. "And the night before I slept with Kagome because I wanted her to become my mate and well Kikyo erased Kagome's mate mark. And….well……" Nobody spoke because they all understood what had happened.

(Except for Inu at the moment the poor guy was too confused.) Kagome had gone back in her time and she was planning on never coming again.

***********

_**Nearly 9 months later with Kagome.**_

A tiered Kagome lay on her hospital bed breathing hard. She gave a yell. "Come, on Kagome you're doing great." Her mother said holding her hand. Kagome's huge stomach quivered and Kagome let out another cry of pain. "Ok and push", the nurse said. Kagome pushed with all her might. A new cry mixed in with hers. "It's a boy," yelled the nurse. (Kagome refused to see it was a boy or a girl or more.) The nurse handed her a crying bloody bundle. Kagome smiled weakly. Then her stomach started quivering again.

"Oh, look like there's another little one on the way, come on dear be strong," her mother said, Kagome nodded bravely. The nurse took her son out of her arms and took him to be examined. After a few more minuets, another nurse cried, "it's a girl!" This baby was yelling at the top of her lungs. The nurse handed her the baby, but quickly took it away as her stomach quivered again.

"Not again," Kagome moaned. A little bit later another boy was born; he yelled louder then the first two. Kagome's stomach quivered again. "This is very unusual," the doctor said as the fourth child was born. There was no crying. Kagome peeked over her bulk at the fourth child in the nurse's arms. The childes eyes where open and where staring around in surprise. "Well look at this, this girl is a little wonder." The doctor breathed. Kagome was happy when her stomach didn't quiver again. She heard her grandpa in the hall yelling, "I'm a great-grandpa!"

Kagome's mum hugged her, tears where in her eyes. "Well done dear, look at them, they are so beautiful" Kagome watched as four nurses came in with her children. Kagome's eyes watered, she was so happy to see her children at long last. "Know all you have to do dear is think about which names you are going to give them." The doctor said coming in. "Well this is quite an occasion. Four babies at once…" He trailed off.

Kagome sat up, "Can I see the eldest?" She asked. The first boy was brought to her. She took him in her arms, his hair was silver. She felt a pang of guilt "Inuyasha's not here to see them." She thought. "Well, I was thinking about playing around with my name and the name of his father. How about Inutoru?" A nurse wrote his name on his armband around his wrist.

The next one was a girl with silver-blond hair; Kagome noticed that she had a few streaks of black in her hair "Kayame." The nurse wrote down her name. The third child was a boy, with black hair. He had a few silver streaks. "Does Kayasha sound good?" Her mother nodded as the nurse wrote down his name.

The last child was black haired, as her eyes where already open you could see her eye colour. She had the same eye colour as Kagome. "Iname, look at her she has her eyes wide open." Kagome cooed over the child as the nurse wrote her name down as well. The children where taken away and Kagome sighed closing her eyes.

Hey guys not the best story ever but I had to write this down or I would have gone crazy!

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 ****Bedtime stories**

_**Nearly 9 years later....**_

Kagome sat in her red car driving back from work. She was tired and she was trying to get home as quickly as possible, to her children. Inutoru, Kayame, Kayasha and Iname were nearly 10 now.

Inutoru was a miniature Inuyasha, but thank god he didn't have his father's attitude. Unfortunately Kagome's eldest daughter, Kayame had inherited that. Her first word (if you count it as a word) was "Keh!" She had Inuyasha's character all right, but still she could be sweet and kind sometimes if she wanted too.

Kayasha was quiet a know it all, his grades where always top. The worst grade that he had ever gotten in his life was a B. Iname or Ina as she liked to be called, was the sweetest child (in Kagome's eyes) on earth. She was like a little Kagome. She was always smiling and laughing, she was the sun on a rainy day.

Kagome parked in front of the steps leading up to her home. She started climbing up when she heard someone shout: "Kay mama's back!" That was Ina she always knew when her mother was back even though she could be in school or in the town.

Kagome reached the top of the stairs when suddenly she was tackled by two of her children Inutoru and Kayasha, they where both smiling happily. "Welcome back mama!" cried Ina from one of the top branches of a tree. She climbed down until she reached the last branch than she jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet.

She ran over to hug Kagome. Kayame, who was still sitting in the tree wearing red trousers and a red top, gave Kagome a quick smile but didn't come down. Her silver-blond hair with three black stripes, was longer than either Kagome's or Ina's, it all the way down her back. Her eyes had two different colours, the right one brown and the left one amber.

Ina was wearing a plane white dress and her long black hair was in two loose pony tails. Her brown eyes glowing with love. Kayasha wore a black pair of trousers and a white top. His black eyes with one amber line down the middle of his left eye, where flashing happily. Inutoru was also wearing red his silver hair went half way down his back and was so wild that you couldn't tame it even when you cut it short. His amber eyes where glaring in the direction of the house.

Souta's latest girlfriend Kira came running out "Kagome darling!" She hugged Kagome and did a kiss-darling-kiss thing on both her cheeks. Kira had fox red hair and green eyes. She reminded Kagome so much of the female wolf daemon Ayame.

"Welcome back Sis!" yelled Souta, Kagome's younger brother. Kira started telling Inutoru off for sticking his tongue out at Ina. Kagome rolled her eyes and thought bitterly, _**Kira, those are my kids not yours so leave off! Just because I'm not here every single second and you are, doesn't mean that you're in charge of MY children!**_

Kagome worked as a doctor, her office was on the other side of Tokyo. So Kagome only came home at the weekend. Kogome's mother Mira (don't know her real name so Mira will do), came out of the house to greet her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi had aged a bit, she had a few strands of white hair and a wrinkle on her face but still she was the best mum in the world.

"Kayame, get down that tree this intent! You are going to get your clothes dirty!" Kira yelled at Kayame. Kayame rolled her eyes and answered, "First, you're dead annoying. Second why should I bother? And third you are not my mother so shut the hell up!" Kayame yelled back at her.

"What did you just say to me young lady?" Kira yelled back her face becoming as red as her hair. "No television for a week missy. I'm going to count to three and if you're not down by then, you will be in big trouble. One! One-and-a-half!"

Kayame rolled her eyes again which plainly meant "Oh, scary! Please, you can count to a million and I won't be getting down." Ina sniggered. Kagome sighed. "Kira she won't be coming down." Kagome explained to Kira. Kagome walked over to the tree and called: "Kayame please come down. I haven't seen you for a while and I would like to give you a hug. I have presents for all of you."

Kayame got up from her branch (reminder: the branch is some where really high at the top of a big tree.) and flipped down. Kira screamed. Kayame landed on her feet and gave Kagome a look that said. "Mum, get rid of her." She walked over and hugged Kagome.

They both started walking back to the house. "Don't do that again. No television for a month Kayame Mira Higurashi." Kira yelled at the top of her lungs,

Kagome walked over to her a pocked her in the cheat. "Kira let me remind you that you have no power over my children. Kayame will still be allowed to watch television. And don't yell at children. If you do they will have physical problems and won't like you." And with that Kagome swept off to the house with her children.

**Bedtime for kids….**

Kagome finished helping her mum to clean up after their meal of Ramen. Grandpa had died a year before so Kira had of course rid every thing of Grandpa's belongings and maid it to her room. Everybody was really upset at the death of Grandpa (except Kira) they all had a really hard time. If it hadn't been for her children Kagome would have fallen into a deep depression.

Kagome walked up the stairs to the guest room which, after the birth of her children, had become their room. They all sat on their beds talking about school and other things. Kagome watched them for a while at the door.

Kayame and Inutoru started arguing; Kayame picked her pillow up and flung it across the room hitting Kayasha in the face by accident. He picked up his pillow and flung it at Kayame in turn.

"Are you ready for a story kids?" she asked walking into the room and sat down on a chair next to their beds. "Oh, can we hear the story of the first sighting, please ma?" Kayame asked. "No, I want the final battle!" yelled Inutoru jumping up and down on his bed.

"But I want the story fight between brothers." Kayasha said he glared at Inutoru and Inutoru glared back. "How about ma gets to choose a story? She wrote these stories after all." Iname piped up.

All of them found that a good idea. Kagome sighed this was going to be hard. Ever since the children where, little she told them stories of the futile era every Saturday and Sunday. She had sworn never to tell them anything about their father or the futile era but, they had overheard Kagome telling one of the stories to Souta and they had begged so long to hear one of them, so Kagome gave in. A few years later Kagome published some stories and became a famous author.

"Well let's see I think I will choose "The beginning". Ok let's start……." She picked up the first book and read the first chapter.

Her children listened to Kagome honey sweet voice as she read about the main charter Suki Mania falling it to the well and finding herself in a different time.

"She saw the tree of ages from far off, "if the tree is there tan I must be near my home." Suki thought pushing through the brambles. She got to the tree but was surprised to find a boy pinned to the tree by a single arrow. He appeared to be sleeping. His long silver hair where swishing in the breeze. Two white dog ears were on top of his head." Kagome paused and look at her children. They had all fallen asleep.

Kagome closed the book and set it down on a night stand. She covered her children up with their blankest. She kissed them and walked out of the room. "Night, my sweet hearts." She whispered turning off the lights and closing the door.

_**Whoa! That was one long chapter. Sorry guys that it took so long. My fingers are hurting now but I did it first chapter is on the go.**_

_**Luna (^_^) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I couldn't write for so long. I hate myself for it, but (there is, **_

_**always a "but"), I have had lots and lots of complications. My computer has been broken for **_

_**over 7**__** months and well I had a few umm…what's it called? Accidents (not meaning I am clumsy, it happens pretty often if you fight with older boys or bros.) So let's get started.**_

_**First I will answer questions:**_

_**This chapter is all about Inu and co. It took me a while to think of a good story for that.**_

_**Hints: Well as you can guys Miroku and Sango have had lots of kids and so has Kirara.**_

_**The idea of Kira came to me while watching a relative of mine mothering the wrong children. I found it so funny that I had to add it (^_^). **_

_**The "sit" command has returned in a new form. (You will soon find out I promise.)**_

**Chapter 2 Inuyasha**

10 years later in the feudal era….

Inuyasha sat under a tree near the village. It had now been 10 years since Kagome had left. He still hadn't gotten over it. Once or twice every week he went to the well to spend the night there, guarding it and waiting. Often he caught himself imagining Kagome climbing out of the well, in her short white and green uniform and her large backpack. Often he heard her soft voice…..Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "Stop thinking about her!" He told himself sternly "Forget her, you are a man now! You are strong! You can do this!" His last thought sounded to him more than a question than an order. He would never forget Kagome, he just couldn't. "Inuyasha, what are ye doing there?" He looked down his face still plane. "What are you doing here old Kaeade? Aren't you meant to be with Sango?" Kaeade shook her head. She had grown even older and she nearly always needed a walking stick. "Are ye still thinking of young Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Kaeade sighed "Inuyasha you have become a man, but ye still have lots to learn." She thought. "Are ye coming back to the village? Sango has given birth to her 6th child, she told me to go get ye." Inuyasha sighed, his fringe covering his eyes. "Sure, why not." He nimbly jumped down and slowly walked to Miroku's and Sango's place. Since Kagome had gone Sango had given birth to 5 children. The eldest was a girl named Karo. She had long black hair and soft brown eyes she had just turned nine. After her came the twins Conan and Miro. Both of the boys were more trouble than they were worth. They both had wild brown hair and dark gray eyes. They were 6. Mina had black eyes and short brown hair. She was kind of freaky sometimes. She was 5 years old. Koran was 2 and he well how to put it was sick most of the time. He was born with some type of weird disease, which got worse all the time. He had a mob of black hair and dark gray eyes. They reached the wooden house on the outskirts of the village. They walked in. "Uncle Inu!" The twins yelled "Come see our baby brother. Come quick!" They both dragged Inuyasha into Sango's room. She was lying on her matt with a small baby at her breast. The boy was bald and he still reeked of blood. Sango looked up at him and smiled weakly. Her face was pale and covered in sweat; she had a small wrinkle in the corner of one eye, after all that stress. "Inuyasha, you came." Inuyasha sat down next to her. "How is he?" he asked looking at the child with distaste. "Fine, he is really healthy and well." She smiled broadly. "Miroku will be back soon." She sighed gazing around at all her children in the room gazing at the newest member of the family. Inuyasha stood up, staring at Sango and her children. He had often wished that he would someday see this scene. Instead of Sango lying on the bed, it would have been Kagome, holding his child, while his other children huddled around her to get a good look of the newcomer. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked starting to get a little bit unnerved as the half-daemon didn't reply. Miro leaned over to his twin brother and whispered something is his ear. Identical smirks flashed on their faces. They both crept behind Inuyasha holding a big wooden stick and swung it so it hit his soft spot. Inuyasha retuned to the present cursing and swearing which would have made any sailor proud. The twins were rolling around on the floor while Kaeade chuckled watching the scene in front of her. Quietly she left, leaving an angry Sango and a vicious Inuyasha, who was currently chasing after the two brats. Karo sat next to her mother glaring at the three trouble makers. Mina sat in her usually corner holding her doll. Slowly she stood up. Sango noticed this and stopped yelling at her sons and Inuyasha. "Mina dear, what's wrong?" "Papa's home" the creepy kid whispered moving towards the front door and sliding it open to revile a smiling Miroku. "Papa's home!" he called before he hit the ground by the force of the twins tackle. "Papa, Papa come see our brother, come Papa come!" They cried dragging Miroku to Sango's bed. He kneeled down next to his wife, "so how's my goddess" He said kissing her forehead. "In the mood to kill someone" Sango mumbled. Miroku laughed nervously before he noticed the bundle in her arms. "Is this who I think it is?" He said slowly picking up the bundle. The boy in the bundle opened his black eyes and blinked up at Miroku. "Hello little one, welcome to the world and guess who I am, yes I'm your Papa! Do you have a name my little boy?" He glanced at Sango who pointed at the sky. Miroku didn't seem to get the hint. "Uh….Sky…..?" He glanced at Sango who shook her head and mouthed the name. Mina came over to join her family. "Papa Sora's is going to cry." She told her father, who just gave her a dumfounded look. "Sora it is then! Well Sora as I was say…" Miroku never managed to finish his sentence because Sora decided that he wanted his mother. Miroku handed Sora to Sango who went quiet. "Oh no the dreaded day has come. We have a Mama's boy." Miroku groaned while everyone started to laugh, while Miroku hung his head. Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer he slowly got up and told the others he was going to leave. Just before he stepped outside he felt a tug on his trouser leg. "Huh?" He turned to find Mina, still holding her doll, tugging at his trouser leg. "What do you want brat?" "Be careful Uncle Inuyasha, the past is coming to haunt you." She whispered with a creepy smile on her face. And then she was gone. Inuyasha blinked, then deciding it was just a trick of his mind he left.

_**Here you guys go another chapter and this time the next chapter will be finished sooner.**_

_**Please R&R and please ignore all spelling mistakes (nobody's perfect right?)**_

_**Luna (^_^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Birthday Surprises

"Come on Kagome let's go in now!" "Shh! Souta don't be so loud, you'll wake them up!" Kagome said putting a party hat over her head. Kagome's mum smiled as she held the birthday cake in her hands. It was a large cake, with four sets of ten candles on it. That way each child could blow out there own candles. The cake was strawberry and chocolate flavored. On the cake Kagome had written with blue icing "Happy 10th Birthday Inutoru, Kayame, Kayasha and Iname". Kira was still fast asleep but nobody bothered to wake her up, seeing as this was family time only. After all the candles were lit, Kagome nodded to Souta to turn the recording camera on. Souta chuckled lightly at his sister's antics. Ever since the children had been born, it was a rule to take as many pictures and films as possible from them. He swung the camera in Kagome's direction. "Is it recording?" She asked. "Yes it is." Kagome nodded putting on her serious face she turned towards the door. She carefully opened the door so that it didn't make any noise. The all slowly crept into the room and shut the door behind them. The children were still sleeping. Inutoru sprawled across his bed snoring loudly, drool oozing from the side of his mouth. Iname seemed to have sleepwalked again and had ended up in her older sister's bed; both of them were curled up next to each other and seemed to be oblivious to Inutoru's loud snores. Kayasha was mumbling something about physics in his sleep. Souta had to suppress a laugh at the sight of his nieces and nephews. "On the count of three", Kagome whispered. "One" she said her hand on the light switch. "Two" Mira (aka Kagome's mom) said smiling holding the cake a little straighter. "Three!" Souta called as Kagome flicked the light switch on. Grumbles were heard from the children as they opened there eyes and blinked at the people in front of them. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Inutoru, Kayame, Kayasha and Iname! Happy Birthday to you!" Kagome, Mira and Souta sang. Immediately the children were wide awake and were smiling broadly at the adults. Mira sat down the cake on a small table in the middle of the children's room and stood back to watch her grandchildren gather around the cake. Come on kids make a wish!" Kagome called to them. The quadruplets closed there eyes and held their breath. Making their wishes they blew out the candles. "Yah!" Kagome cheered hugging her children. "Oh you guys grow so fast. Mama's going to have a hard time when you leave." "Don't worry Mama we'll never forget you!" Iname said hugging he mother back. With that the family trekked downstairs to have some birthday cake and some Strawberry dumplings. Kira was still fast asleep so they finished breakfast without her and gave the children their presents. They watched the children tear the wrapping of their paper and cries of joy echoed through the kitchen. Kagome sat on a chair lost in thought. She always tried her best to give her children a wonderful childhood, but she always knew that they were missing a fatherly figure in the family. She also remembered the first time they asked her about their father.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome was sitting at her laptop typing. It was in the middle of the night and she was trying her best to get this medical report done. She paused to stretch and to read what she wrote. Pleased she saved the document and closed the laptop. It was then she realized a pair of mismatched eyes was watching her. She turned to the door to find Kayame standing there. The four year old was holding her black cuddle dog called Bonto and was staring at her. "Kayame, dear, is something wrong?" Kagome asked waking over to the four year old. "Momma I had a bad dream." Kayame whispered holding Bonto closer to her. Kagome bent down to pick up her daughter and rocked her gently in her arms while she walked over to the bed and sat down Kayame on her lap. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked looking down at her. Kayame shifted a bit and leaned back against her mother. "Momma where is Papa?" Kagome froze. Had Souta told them about Inuyasha? Impossible! He promised never to mention their father in front of them. "Why do you want to know?" "Because somebody asked me that today and I told them that I don't have a Papa." Kagome didn't miss the sad tone in Kayame's voice. "I don't know were your Papa is at the moment. He left me before you four were born. He said we would meet him some day again so don't worry." Kayame smiled "Good because the weird man with a sword in my dreams said the same thing. He said he would come back for all of us soon!" _

_End flashback_

"Mama!" Kagome blinked as her eldest sanding in front with his hands on his hips. "Tsk tsk, spacing out are we. Mama you told us never to space out!" Inutoru laughed. Yes, yes smarty pants go outside and play with you siblings while I clean up this mess." Inutoru nodded and sped of, leaving Kagome to clean up the wrapping paper with her mother and Souta.

With the kids:

"Ok we'll play boys vs. girls!" Inutoru yelled placing his foot on the football and glaring at Kayame. "But Inu that's unfair!" Iname pouted folding her arms in front of her chest. "No it is fair, Kayasha is useless at sports." "HEY! I heard that!" "And I will win one way or the other! There is no way that Kayame can beat me!" Inutoru taunted watching his sister grow red with anger. "Oh, you are so going down pewee brain!" Kayame cracked her knuckles and walked forward to face her older brother. "Hey guys can we please not fight!" Iname squeaked standing next to Kayasha watching her older sibling give each other death glares. "We'll use those doors over there as goal!" Inutoru pointed at the wooden doors, behind which the well was. "We'll just watch!" Kayasha told them pulling his little sister away from them. Inutoru stood in the "goal" glaring at his sister who held the football in her hands. Slowly she placed the ball on the ground and focused on the goal. She took a step back and hit the ball with full force. Iname and Kayasha watched as the ball whizzed through the air and broke through the wood of the doors. "Kayame look what you did!" Kayame shrugged and walked towards the doors. "What are you doing? We're not allowed to go in there!" Kayame glared at her brother. "I'm getting the ball back, what else?" She slid the door open and walked down the steps. "You coming or are you to scared to go?" she asked him. "I'm not scared!" Inutoru retorted and followed her. "Wait up guys!" Iname called running down behind them. Kayasha stood there at the door and waited for his siblings. "Oh look at this well, it must be really old!" Iname walked over to it and leaned over the side to look down into the darkness. "Hey I think I can see the ball down there!" She called to the others. Kayame and Inutoru walked up to her. "Hey you're right, I can see it!" Inutoru yelled. "Don't lean to far over guys or you'll fall down the well!" Kayasha warned them. Kayasha knew his brother was rolling his eyes. "Yes yes mother, we'll be careful!" Kayame chuckled lightly at that. But she stopped when suddenly the wall that Iname was had her hands on gave away. Kayame caught her hand in the last second. Inutoru grabbed Kayame's waist to stop them both falling into the well. "Kayame! I can't hold much longer!" Iname cried panicking. Put the wall of the well couldn't hold the weight of Kayame and Inutoru. Kayasha watched in horror as his siblings fell into the well. He ran forward and tried to grab one of them but all his fingers got was thin air. But he never heard them hit the bottom of the well. Crying he ran back into the house where his mother was cooking Ramen again. "Oh Kayasha, you- KAYASHA! What's wrong?" Kagome held her son as he sobbed and told her what happened. "They're gone –sob- t-they f-fell, down that well!" Kagome balanced. Quickly she took Kayasha by the hand and ran to the well with him holding a flashlight. When they got there Kagome turned on the light and shone it down the well. As she had feared none of children were in the well, neither was the football. "Oh no!" She gasped she ran back to the house, followed by Kayasha. "MUM! SOUTA!" Kagome ran into the kitchen tears running down her cheeks. "The well has opened again, the children have gone!"

_YAH! Done ^^ plz R&R._

_Luna :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys, I finally got to update! Yippee! Thanks to the snow chaos outside, I had the perfect excuse not to do anything today except write ^^.**

**First of all thanks for the reviews! They really made my day. **

**So instead of boring you to death with my kbabble lets venture onward! **

_Last time:_

**"Kayame! I can't hold much longer!" Iname cried panicking. Put the wall of the well couldn't hold the weight of Kayame and Inutoru. Kayasha watched in horror as his siblings fell into the well. He ran forward and tried to grab one of them but all his fingers got was thin air. But he never heard them hit the bottom of the well. Crying he ran back into the house where his mother was cooking Ramen again. "Oh Kayasha, you- KAYASHA! What's wrong?" Kagome held her son as he sobbed and told her what happened. "They're gone –sob- t-they f-fell, down that well!" Kagome balanced. Quickly she took Kayasha by the hand and ran to the well with him holding a flashlight. When they got there Kagome turned on the light and shone it down the well. As she had feared none of children were in the well, neither was the football. "Oh no!" She gasped she ran back to the house, followed by Kayasha. "MUM! SOUTA!" Kagome ran into the kitchen tears running down her cheeks. "The well has opened again, the children have gone!"**__

**The other side**

"So let us recap on everything that's happened,"

Kayame sighed, stretching out on the grass.

"We just fell into a well, that's older then our science teacher Mr Burns and when we finally manage to climb out, we're in a completely different place and time, etc."

She glanced over to Iname and Inutoru who weren't really sure what they should answer.

Ignoring their silence Kayame continued in a monotone voice

"worst of all we don't have a cell and we have no idea where the nearest town is, worst of all…"

She stood up suddenly and shouted

"WHERE THE HELL HAS TOKYO GONE!"

They watched a folk of birds rise out of the trees, flying away in panic. Iname picked at the grass, her hair had dust in it and her white t-shirt with the words "Just keep smiling!" had stains in it. Both Kayame and Inutoru were supporting cuts and bruises, along with the dust and stains in their clothes.

Inutoru rolled the football, which they had managed to retrieve successfully, back and forth, waiting for his sister to bark the next order. Most people thought that when it came down to business he would be in charge, but frankly he left the commanders post to his sister. It wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because Kayame just had this voice and glare that would even make the meanest of people cower in her presents, just like he mum when she got made at people for hurting her children, so Kayame became the leader of their little pack.

"Hey, guys? Is it just me or is there a person coming this way?"

Iname's voice quivered as she pointed to a figure clad in red walking slowly towards them. Kayame growled slightly pushing her younger sister behind her.

"Inutoru don't let your guard drop, this guy could be dangerous."

Inutoru nodded and crouched down mimicking his sister waiting for the stranger to notice them. When the stranger did notice them he sped up and in a blink of an eye he was right in front of them glaring at them.

"Who the heck are you?"

The man asked drawing a sword, which resembled a fang. He had long silver hair and amber eyes just like Inutoru; the only difference was he had two dog ears sticking out of his hair. Iname felt Kayame stiffen before she heard her growl again.

"What the hell? You're that character from mum's books!"

Iname blinked over her sister's shoulder and gasped, along with Inutoru. She was right; he resembled the one of the main characters' whose name was Riku.

~Inu Pov~

I decided I would go and sit at the well today again, because to be honest ever since Kagome left it's been quite boring. Yes daemons did attack sometimes and I would run out and play the hero, bashing tem all to a pulp. I sighed scratching my head while I walked towards the forest.

Was it just me or did I smell something odd? Nah, the smell probably came from a travel, who hadn't had a bath in ages. I kept walking until I reached the clearing and saw three small figures next to the well. I growled.

What the hell did the kids think they were doing going near the well. Breaking into a jog (which was much faster then a normal human could run) I reached them. The two taller kids were standing in front of the third growling at me. Sure if they wanted a fight they could have one, I thought. But something like an inner voice told me not to. I drew my trusty sword Tessaiga and faced them.

"Who the heck are you?"

I demanded taking in their appearance. The only boy looked a lot like me; he had the same silver hair and amber eyes as I did. The girl who seemed to be the most aggressive of all of them was glaring at me, just like Kagome used to do. Wait Kagome? Why the hell did I jut think of her?

Ignoring the thought I gave the girl a quick look up and down. Her hair was longer than the others and a tad darker then the boys, but what caught me attention was her eyes, one was a rich, warm brown while the other was burning amber. Before he got the chance to look at the third child the girl snapped:

"What the hell? You're that character from mum's books!"

Huh? Books? Ok this kid has just brought to the verge of confusion! God I would love to yell at her not to speak in damn riddles. I noticed that they all were dirty and had weird clothes on. Just then the third kid gazed over the aggressive girls shoulder and I thought I was seeing a ghost. Staring at me was a nearly exact replicate of Kagome.

**Hope you guys like it, will update ASAP**

**Please R&R**

**~Luna~**


End file.
